Blemished Armor
by Mizztrapped
Summary: She came from above him, from somwhere that he should never of known. He came from below her, from somewhere that she should never of acknowledged. They were as different as two can be. Yet as similiar as a pair could get. [SK]
1. 1

Blemished Armor: Untainted Innocence  
  
By: lito-muffin  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
"She will do as her name says, I know it."  
  
"If you believe it dear, so will I."  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
She looked tentatively to her left, then repeated the action to the right of her. Seeing the coast was clear, she straightened up from her spot in the bushes and squared her small seven-year old shoulders.  
  
She took one step. Then another, and another, following the cracked rocky slabs on the ground until she reached the green foliage in front of her. Pushing aside the branches she stepped further in and stood there gazing at the object of the fairy tale known to her all her life.  
  
The Enhanced.  
  
The story that went with The Enhanced was now but an old wives tale, one of those entrancing stories to keep little children occupied while their mothers were off busy somewhere else. But Kagome really believed it, she really did. She remembered how the story had captivated her attention from the very beginning when her nanny had told her the breath-taking episodes that the door brought.  
  
The beings that her mother regularly talked about, these...humans fascinated her like no toy she ever came in contact with, she knew they survived, they were real, that was why her race was made, to protect the weaker race beneath them. After all, it was them who breathed life into these humans, it only seemed fit to protect them as well.  
  
She fingered the door, tracing the intricate designs clearly etched onto the oak wood, she traced the picture of a dancing woman with a cloudy substance swirling around her, a funny old man with a rather large pot belly carrying a long pole with two baskets on either ends on top of his shoulders, full of flopping fish, she traced every groove, every hollow until she reached the left end of the wide door, a golden knob was there, shining and glittering, luring Kagome to open it, she obliged, twisting the unfamiliar knob in her hand, she flung the heavy door open.  
  
The world was frozen for just a second.  
  
Just as quickly as it was gone, the noises came flying back at Kagome, the whole thunderous chatter of nature now hovering her head like a tsunami, her world was spinning around her like a crazy slideshow, the colors twisting around her causing a cyclone of iridescence, she heard a loud wail, a scream, then she realized it was hers. Her hair was flailing behind her, whipping around in the wind, her eyes started blurring as the wind picked up, causing her eyes to sting with the dryness of not blinking.  
  
An ethereal blue light started to shine from the door, the glow seeping around the wooden frame to the ground to join the spiraling colors surrounding Kagome, her eyes widened more and more as the wind seemed to close over her, the tips now connected with each other causing Kagome to be trapped in the whirlwind of blinding light, she quickly spun around searching for a way out, her screaming still ongoing as she stumbled as the colors started to wrap around the bottom of her feet causing her to sit on the floating colors.  
  
She whimpered. She wanted her mother, anyone, someone...she didn't care who it was, she didn't care how much trouble she would be for not telling the elders about her discovery, she just wanted to be back home and playing with her dolls, she wanted to jump into the comfort of her mother. She just wanted out. Without warning, her world tipped over, causing her to fall into a dark hole of nothingness.  
  
The last thing she saw was a large tree with pink sakura blossoms floating gently to the ground.  
  
Smiling at the one familiar sight, she slowly succumbed to the embrace the darkness held out to her.  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
"Ugh."  
  
Kagome sat up frowning, her lips curling into a babyish pout. Looking around, she searched for her mother who she knew should be here with her, she had just woken up from a dream right? She should be woken up to the familiar surroundings of her room, with her childish drawings and the papers full of practiced kanji done by a shaky hand, a wave of nausea shot through her from sitting up too quickly, she closed her eyes once more before opening them again.  
  
She allowed her eyes to adjust from its swirling and looked around more carefully taking note of the flowers surrounding her. Beautiful, she was in a lavender field, with bright purple blossoms blooming out, peeking shyly with the green grasses, long and proud. Behind her, stood a tall oak door, right, the door that brought her to this strangely beautiful place. She licked her dry lips and continue to scout the place.  
  
A shuffling sound was picked up from her sensitive hearing and she whipped her head to the heard noise, meanwhile trying to curl up into a tight ball of nothing, hoping whoever it was would leave her alone from this unfamiliarity.  
  
Step  
  
Step  
  
St—  
  
There was the sound of a heel of a foot hitting the grass, but it stopped halfway through, when she peeped out from underneath her arms, she shuffled backwards quickly at the sight of yellow eyes gazing down at her, not a centimeter away.  
  
She tried, she really did, she wanted nothing more than to tear her gaze from those pools of amber, but she found herself captivated by the intense gaze and interesting coloring. Her eyes were starting to twitch as she realized that she had not blinked them for quite a while. Blue eyes closing, she only opened them again to find the identical yellow eyes glaring at her.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you on my father's lands? You're not supposed to be here!"  
  
She jumped backwards startled when the owner of the gorgeous eyes spoke, his tone was a serious one, but the seriousness was regrettably lessened due to the fact that his voice was but of a young child, high and squeaky.  
  
"Who are *you*? Where am I?" She found her voice cracking as she spoke, she watched as the eyes blinked a few more times before they drew back, allowing Kagome to look at who she was talking to.  
  
A boy...not her race. No, not at all, he looked...different, could he be...  
  
"Human! You're human aren't you?" She mentally patted herself on the back for making such an important discovery, she smiled up at him and found herself staring at a slightly confused child.  
  
"Human? You mean those things that walk around that smell so bad? Oh please no! I'm youkai. Full-blooded youkai at that too!" He drew himself up proudly, his little chest puffing out with pride, his nose stuck up arrogantly up into the air.  
  
Kagome giggling turned into full blown laughter at the sight, only to cease when he turned hurtful eyes at her, she coughed a few times before smiling up at him again.  
  
"Youkai? I've never heard of it...but you're really pretty, I like your hair!" Her smile turned into a bright grin and she nodded her head seriously to emphasize her point.  
  
His face turned into a look of horror, "I look pretty? How could you say that? I'm a man! I do not look pretty!" He folded his hands over his chest and pouted, before returning to the nose-in-the-air pose. "You however, could call me handsome or charming."  
  
Kagome scrunched her little eyebrows together. "What's wrong with being pretty? My mother calls me pretty all the time. I don't see anything wrong!"  
  
The 'youkai' as he placed it, in front of her looked down his nose at her. "Well, pretty is for women, that's what my father told me! Mother always called me 'a handsome little boy', so you shall too!"  
  
Kagome huffed, "I don't want to call you handsome. I will call you pretty, I like your hair by the way, and your eyes are really pret—" seeing his glare, she gulped and changed her wording, "—are really...nice."  
  
She reached over and grabbed a handful of his hand into her chubby fingers. She was awed by the fact it was so soft and silky...like a cloud. She fingered the delicate strand in her hand oblivious to the owner's outraged cries.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts! Lemme go you evil thing! Ack! Don't pull anymore! You're going to pull out all my hair! I don't want to be bald!"  
  
She smiled as she braided the long hair in her fingers, touching the strands every so often as to tell herself that one could have such fine hair. She grinned at her handiwork and started a conversation, unaware of the pouting boy in front of her.  
  
"What's your name? Mines Kagome, my mommy said that I will do as my name says, you know what my name means? It means protection, uh-huh, it's a very honorable name, that's what mother says, how old are you? Why are your ears pointy? Are your teeth supposed to be pointy at the ends? And why do you have such long fingernails? Do you always wash your hair? With what? I want my hair that soft too!" She took a deep breath and waited for his answer.  
  
"I don't want to tell you my name, and I don't care about yours, I won't tell you how old I am, I don't want you to know why my teeth and ears are pointy and you don't need to know why I have long fingernails, and they are claws mind you, and only I'm allowed to have such soft hair, except for mother and father and my nanny, and your hair will never be that soft!"  
  
Kagome looked up, hurt filling her small eyes, "do you really mean that?"  
  
The figure started, but quickly covered it with a quick turn of his head and a small 'humph', Kagome frowned and sat back on her behind, letting the silvery strand fall out of her small fingers.  
  
"I'll go now. I'm sorry."  
  
The boy looked back at her and sighed when he saw her sad expression.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry for yelling at you, mother says I have to be a gen-gentle- gentleman when it comes to talking to girls, I'm sorry. Alright, I'll answer your questions, I'm Sesshoumaru, I'm 45 years old and my teeth and ears are pointy because I'm a youkai, I have claws because of the same reason and I don't know why my hair is so soft. Alright?"  
  
Kagome smiled at him and nodded. "Hi Sesshou-kun, nice to meet you! Do you know where this is?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her weirdly, a confused look settling on his childish features. "This is home. Where else could it be?"  
  
Kagome seemed satisfied with the answering and nodded with enthusiasm, "so...what do you do for fun around here?"  
  
Sticking his nose back into his now trademark position, tilted towards the sky, he huffed, "I'm the future Lord of the Western Lands, I do not play." He drawled the word play as if it was a dirty word, but Kagome found it hysterical how his pitchy voice sounded when he tried to be serious.  
  
"I'm sorry for laughing Sessou-kun," then she became solemn, her eyes looked pitying while her mouth tugged downwards, "you never had any fun? You poor poor youkai. Here! Let me show you how to have fun!" The sad face fell and she began to beam happily at him, she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her while chattering away.  
  
"What is the Lord of the Western Lands? Is it a cool place? A person? Who is it? Or is it a what? Do you live near here? Do you like sakura blossoms? I love sakura trees, especially when they still have a bit of white in them, but then it's mostly pink, so pretty, don't you think so Sesshou- kun?" Kagome spotted an empty patch of field where no flowers currently resided in, she thought it would be a shame to run around in the lavender only to squish the purple flowers.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru cried out. Kagome turned back to him and smiled brightly. She tugged him to the green patch lacking the purple it's neighbors adorned.  
  
"We're going to play! You know how to play tag?" Kagome asked, while tilting her head to the side, hands on her hips. She frowned when Sesshoumaru shook his head and she sighed while biting her lower lip, her eyebrows bunching together creasing her forehead. She thought of her favorite game and began to explain the rules slowly to her new-found friend in this...place.  
  
"Alrighty Sesshou-kun, first of all, one of us is 'it', whoever it is they will have to chase the other person until they 'tag' them, you can do that by lightly tapping them, as long as you touch them and then they're it and then they have to catch the other person! Sounds fun huh?" Clapping her hands joyfully while her face radiated with another of her smiles.  
  
Nodding, Sesshoumaru tensely looked around to see if there was anyone who would catch him having fun. Seeing no one that would later annoying him of frolicking around, he slowly relaxed his small shoulders and gave a grin of his own to Kagome causing his fang to poke out from his top lip.  
  
"Oh! That's so cute! You have pointy teeth that poke out! Eee! I love them!" Kagome squealed with delight, she leaned forward to poke one of the gently and pulled back when her finger touched it slightly, giggling at the sensation, she decided to poke at it again, she touched it quickly, only to pull back her hand when it neared the point.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he stood there while the younger girl poked at his teeth, he sighed through his nose, so he wouldn't disturb the young girl in front of him who seemed to have a fetish for his fangs. After a few more pokes and pulling away followed by squealing he took her wrist and gently placed it back at her side.  
  
"Are we going to play or not Kagome?" He looked down at the ground when he first used her name.  
  
Her lower lip curled into a small pout and she crossed her arms over her chest, "why won't you call me Kagome-chan or Kago-chan like Seiichi does? I call you Sesshou-kun!"  
  
Blushing, Sesshoumaru fumbled for an answer, he 'uhh'ed and 'ahhh'ed racking through his brain to find an answer that would satisfy her. Finding none he sighed in defeat and mumbled a quick, "Kagome-chan, do you want to play yet?"  
  
Kagome cheered loudly, jumping up and down before poking him once lightly on the arm, grinning she took off yelling a 'you're it!' behind her.  
  
Her feet pounding on the ground beneath her, Kagome rushed forward, not waiting to hear Sesshoumaru's reply, she picked up her speed and began to use her own abilities to run, she felt the air whip around her and she immediately tucked her chin to her chest and pumped her arms faster, she unconsciously felt Sesshoumaru behind her and she shrieked with laughter when he managed to barrel her over and tag her.  
  
Kagome smiled evilly and turned to him. "I'm so going to get you back!"  
  
Sesshoumaru only smirked and turned around. "Only if you can catch me!" Kagome watched him run off before it registered in her mind, Kagome pouted and sped after him. "Not fair!"  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
"Well, Sesshou. I'm dead tired already. Phew!" Kagome plopped down beside the young youkai looking up towards the heavens glittering with stars.  
  
"You're tired? You tackled me and tickled me until I couldn't talk!" Sesshoumaru retorted back with a childish snort, Kagome flopped to her back her arms spread eagle beside her while looking beside her at the laying child.  
  
"I had to because you tickled me first!" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and continued to look up in the stars.  
  
Kagome smiled again at her new friend.  
  
"We're friends now, right Sesshou-kun?"  
  
Sesshoumaru returned her look and grinned a toothy smile. "Yup, friends for life Kagome-chan."  
  
Kagome nodded happily before a crestfallen expressions settled into her features. "But...what if one of us leaves the other?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sat up placing a finger to his chin thinking thoughtfully, his face brightened when an idea came to him, turning back to face his friend he answered.  
  
"I'll take you as a mate! My mommy and daddy say that as long as they're mates, nothing will separate them!"  
  
Kagome nodded enthusiastically, happy with the idea, she held out her pinky and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand with her own pulling out his own little finger. She crossed them together and grinned.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
A grin flew onto his young features, Sesshoumaru nodded firmly.  
  
"Promise."  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
A/N: Alrighty! I decided to discontinue 'Will it hurt to try' because the plot came out all wrong and it just doesn't sound...right, so I'm starting on a new fanfic called Jinxed and this one, Blemished Armor, anywho, I hope that this will turn into a somewhat...successful fanfic and the only way to tell is by all you lovely reviewers out there to review!!  
  
Remember. Nothing is more important than showing your support for those writing for you.  
  
So have fun and safe reviewing!! (Flames accepted here!) 


	2. 2

Blemished Armor: Untainted Innocence  
  
By:lito-muffin  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
She felt the glow surround her body, warming up her chilled skin from staying too late down in Sesshoumaru's world. She licked her drying lips and closed her eyes, enjoying the luxurious warmth that the light gave off. She was just starting to relish the heat when she was dumped unceremoniously onto the rocky ground in her own world, in front of the now familiar wooden door.  
  
Quickly, she scanned her surroundings and seeing that it was clear, quickly scurried out of her hiding place and onto the old worn path, she neatly swerved and dodged protruding branches and boulders along the way, mechanically leading herself to where she lived.  
  
She hurried a bit more when she saw the sun coming out from across the shore where she was running alongside, if she was caught before the sun came up, she would be in deep trouble. She had no business being up before the sun has awoken. She would be severely punished if anyone knew of her daily escapades, now at the age of what those humans call, eleven, she knew all the rules of her race, all the punishments and all the stories of what happened to the caught ones.  
  
Kagome pushed herself to go faster without running, running would only bring attention to herself and she'd be damned before she got caught. Twirling the lavender bouquet she managed to get Sesshoumaru to help her make, she opened her own door and slipped into her room. Placing her little spray of blossoms in a small makeshift chest of chestnut, she promptly removed her soiled kimono and replaced it with a clean, fresh one of orchid silk and white stitched cherry blossoms.  
  
She saw the sun now parallel to her own home and immediately scrubbed her face and hands free of soil and filth. Seeing she looked somewhat presentable, she opened the thin shoji door and walked quietly to the dining room where she knew everyone would appear in a few moments, she took her rightful seat as daughter on the far left side of where her father would sit.  
  
A maid walked in carrying their breakfast and bowed gracefully to Kagome while balancing the dishes in her hand and proceeded to set the dishes in a decorative manner.  
  
A scuffle was heard and Kagome turned her head to find her mother looking at her.  
  
"Sleep well I hope Kagome."  
  
Kagome gulped at her mother's emotionless voice and nodded meekly, "yes Mother, I did. Thank you for asking."  
  
Her mother nodded and continued her way to the table to sit at the other side of the table across from her.  
  
"Kagome, you are now eleven in human terms, the laws are decided. You will start your training, starting today."  
  
Kagome widened her eyes, confusion swimming in the endless pools.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
She watched her mother sigh impatiently, "Kagome, did you not hear what I had to say? I said you are starting your training."  
  
Kagome nodded dumbly. "I know what you're talking about, what do you mean training Mother? I'm only eleven!"  
  
"In human terms, Kagome, please. You know how old you are. You are reaching the point where a child is turning into a maturing teen, you have to go and fulfill your destiny." Her mother's voice was unsympathetic and Kagome found herself shivering at that. "Wait, you will see what I mean in a few moments."  
  
She felt a sudden pricking on her hand and lifted it up to her eyes to inspect them, her eyes widened when she saw the slowly appearing pink stripe on her wrist, the unmistakable sign of maturity.  
  
She looked up at her mother with fear in her eyes and was shocked to see her mother smirking down at her.  
  
"I've proven my point, my dear daughter," she said the last three words with extra emphasis, "You are reaching your turning point. Your life has been decided, your life is to become a protector, and you have no say whatsoever in it."  
  
Kagome felt her throat clench and her hands unconsciously started to bunch up her kimono, successfully wrinkling the delicate fabric.  
  
"N-no..." she managed to murmur weakly before she succumbed to the ever- present darkness.  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
The moon was full tonight, and she had a front row seat to see the breath taking beauty.  
  
Full and round, flawless and beautiful.  
  
She lowered her gaze and looked sadly at the grass that seemed to wilt under her pain-stricken features. She inhaled deeply and slowly breathed out, enjoying the small line of condensation flowing out of her mouth due to the coldness surrounding her. She rubbed her hands slowly together and blew on them gently. She may be growing up, but she has yet to become a full grown-up.  
  
She closed her eyes as she remembered her mother's last words.  
  
'I know where you go Kagome, I know where you go. You have to say your last farewell to him, you are never to go and see him until you are fully done your training. Go and tell him of your departure.'  
  
Kagome swallowed thickly and rose to her feet unsteadily; she was going to say good-bye to her friend. Her only friend, deciding to get it over with, she made her way through the leafy foliage to the wooden frame that allowed her happiness.  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
She looked down at her slipper-covered feet, unable to match his unwavering gaze.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? I can't come to play with you anymore. I-I have to train." Kagome stuttered out while keeping her head bowed down, letting her bangs hide her face.  
  
"What? Why Kagome-chan? Training? For what?" Sesshoumaru looked at her confused.  
  
Kagome took a shuddering breath and let it out with a small 'whoosh'. "Because Sesshou-kun," she let a small smile grace her features remembering her childhood nickname for the youkai prince, "...I need to train to become what my mother was and is. I need to become something that I was destined for, I'll try to see you every so often Sesshou-kun. Don't forget me alright?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head, bewildered. "But Kagome-chan, we're future mates! Mates don't leave one another. Where are you going? Can I come with you? Kagome?"  
  
Kagome shook her head in turn, "No Sesshoumaru. You can't come, just promise to remember me alright? I'll come back to be your mate and be with you forever. Friends forever, remember?" She held out her pinky and waited for him to interlock his with hers.  
  
He linked the digits together and shook it up and down once. "Forever Kagome. Come see me often alright?"  
  
"I'll try. I need to go back now Sesshoumaru, bye."  
  
Kagome sadly turned away and left her friend standing there still slightly dumfounded by her announcement.  
  
She ran to the wooden door and flung it open to swing herself in. She felt the warm light surround her again, but this time, unlike the many others could not comfort her, she had just lost her first friend. Her first and may be her last friend...could she even call him her friend? What was a friend? That was something she never had never known of before...friends.  
  
After all-  
  
Kamis don't have friends.  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
"Kagome, you did a very fine job these five years, I'm proud of you as a teacher. Now at the age of sixteen in human years, you will get your first assignment. Protecting."  
  
Kagome nodded dumbly at her teacher, she was going to finally get an assignment? This quickly? She had only had five years of training, that was usually the amount someone takes in order to get to the first level of assignments, and here was the teacher telling her that she could skip all those to go to the fourth of the five levels?  
  
"What do you mean Protecting? I don't have the training to do that! I don't have enough experience, aren't you suppose to get me to learn how to heal first?" Kagome's brows furrowed to emphasize her point.  
  
"Kagome, I know you're surprised at the speed of which you are progressing at, but I assure you. You are the most dedicated student I have yet to teach, I'm proud to say that you have managed to unknowingly learnt three out of the five essentials of the Kami race, Healing, Leadership, and Faith." He smiled at her, pride written clearly all over his wrinkled face.  
  
"You need to now learn the Protection and Sacrifice parts. I have faith in you Kagome, you will succeed this chance I am giving you. Now go off to Kechi-san, he'll tell you the overall rules on Protection. I'm done as your trainer, you will now be on your own. I wish you best of luck. Good bye Kagome."  
  
He rose and left the small confinements of the classroom and she could only sit there in shock, 'I am going to be protecting.' was the only thought going in her mind. She was really going to do the one thing that she had yearned to reach since she started my training at the age of eleven. Now, at the age of sixteen in human terms, she has reached her goal. To protect.  
  
She had wanted nothing more than to protect the world where she spent her whole childhood playing in. She wanted to protect the world where she first experienced true happiness, she wanted to protect the world where she found the actual meaning of friend, she wanted to protect the world where Sesshoumaru was.  
  
Finally snapping out of her stupor and shook her head quickly, she got to her feet and immediately ran for her new teacher's room. She slowed her pace down to a fast walk when she spotted the sophisticated kanji done by a professional.  
  
'Protectors of those beneath us.'  
  
No doubt this was the place, she walked in front of the door and froze, not knowing whether to knock or wait until she was called for.  
  
"Come in child."  
  
She jumped back when a rough but gentle voice wafted through the thin screen. She walked back up to the door and pushed it open and peered into the darkness. She shuffled uncomfortably on the wooden floor and licked her dry lips.  
  
"I don't bite child."  
  
Kagome tensed when she heard the voice and relaxed when she figured out it was the one who was suppose to help her with her Protector powers.  
  
"Greetings Kechi-sama, I'm Ka—"  
  
"Kagome, I know. I'm aware of who my students are." The old worn voice replied back with unnerving calmness and tranquility.  
  
Kagome nodded slowly and began, "Tachi-sama told me to come to you, something about the rules of Protecting."  
  
A small flame flickered on suddenly and Kagome blinked when the sudden darkness was taken away only to be replaced by the light from the flame. After allowing her eyes to slowly adjust to the sudden brightness, she looked around the room to the furniture that adorned her own dwelling scattered throughout the room, only more sophisticated.  
  
An old woman sat on a silk covered cushion, her hands folded primly on her lap, face expressionless, in a calm, soothing way. Kagome shifted her weight to her left foot and repeated the motion to her left, and was delighted when Kechi motioned for her to take a seat on the opposite side of the low table.  
  
Kagome shuffled over to the soft pillow and sank down on it, glad to feel the cool silk touch her bare ankles. Kechi was now leaning over the dark maple table, pouring hot green tea into a small delicately designed clay cup in front of Kagome.  
  
Kagome took the small cup in her hands and sipped the tea, allowing it to sooth her dry throat, she watched as Kechi tilted her head slightly back and lower the cup onto the table top.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She snapped her attention back to her teacher-to-be when her name was called, nodding slightly to show she had her attention.  
  
"You have tremendous potential in you my dear, you are strong willed and brave, loyal and kind. You will one day become a great Protector...but first of all, you must know the consequences of becoming one, you must realize that protecting has certain rules to it and you are not to be acting foolishly on instinct. There is certain things you must be able to obtain in order to become a successful Protector—my job being to teach you them—and you also must learn to do the one thing that most struggle on the most, controlling your emotions."  
  
Kagome watched as her teacher tilted her cup up to her mouth once again and sipped the cooling liquid slowly, drawing out the slightly bitter taste, before setting it quietly on the table and looked straight into her own eyes, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the gaze directed to her, she averted her eyes to where she held her own cup in her hands, only to look back up at her teacher when she spoke up again.  
  
"You have to understand, I know kamis cannot feel, but you have to understand, we do have emotions, we just don't know how to control them, you must promise me, when you are doing your Protecting, that you will never let these feelings get the best of you." Kechi urged with great vigor. "I know you don't understand what I am saying Kagome, I doubt you even understand emotions...but one day, one day you will understand."  
  
Kagome could only nod mutely, she had been brought up knowing there was no such thing as silly as emotions, emotions were a 'pathetic tact practiced among the ones that was below their honorable race'. For her whole life, she was deprived of friendship, something she learned that gods should never have. It was simply unacceptable, kamis were the ones who molded the earth, breathed life into those living underneath her feet, shaped the animals and trees, they were far too superior to lower themselves down to experience such foolishness.  
  
She had always thought that she would too remain honorable to her race and keep herself pure of the tainted interactions the breathing did below her home, friendship, emotions and something she had heard...love was what it was called. It was 'absolute folly' as her mother so kindly placed it, Kagome didn't know what it felt like to be loved, or how it felt to love, to her, love seemed almost artificial, almost too good to be true.  
  
She bowed politely in front of her teacher.  
  
"See you tomorrow Kechi-sama," receiving a nod from the older kami, she straightened up and slowly made her way to the door, a new thought floating in her head.  
  
Love doesn't exist...because kamis didn't believe in it.  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
"G'morning Kechi-sama," Kagome murmured, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, she looked up to see the old woman ever so calm and refreshed.  
  
"Morning to you child, get in here so we can begin our training shall we?" Kechi inquired raising a wrinkled brow at the child's disheveled appearance.  
  
Kagome felt her face go slightly hot before she willed the color to fade away, she knew she should of have brushed her hair before running over here, she knew she looked terrible with black semi-circles underneath her eyes and how blotchy her skin must look from the lack of sleep due to the worrying she had done the night before, but now that she was already here, there wasn't much she could do about it, shrugging sheepishly, she walked over to the low table and sat down.  
  
"So....?" she slowly asked, wanting to start her training.  
  
"I have to explain the rules to you dear, patience is a virtue; remember that, now, where was I? Oh right, rules. Alright, would you like some tea?" Kagome declined the warm brew and continued to listen to the old woman talk, "I have been taught by my teacher, who was taught by hers and so on, that one must always believe in one thing."  
  
She paused, adding to the dramatic suspension lingering in the air. Kagome sat with her hands folded on her lap, resembling the posture that her mother had taught her—one on how every young woman should sit— and waited patiently for her to proceed with her speech.  
  
"Always believe that whatever happens has its own reasons for happening."  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
A/N:I have realized how I always seem to end when someone's talking...weird, ah well, anyways, this was only...5 pages and two paragraphs, not exactly 'wow material' but nonetheless, I feel very proud, I'm not exactly Beverly Clearly or some famous writer...but still, one can pride themselves on writing can't they? Okay, I just sounded so...full of myself back there...*looks down ashamed* I'm sorry all!  
  
Also, I guess you have figured it out—or maybe not—that Kagome is a kami (god), hope that answers all those reviews out there who asked me that question, but I can't tell you anymore or I'll be spoiling the plot big time! But I have big plans for this story...hope it turns out right though...*nods firmly* yup, it'll turn out right alright...that just sounded funny!! Haha!  
  
Anyway! Reviews are greatly appreciated! They help motivate me write quicker!! =)  
  
p 


	3. 3

Blemished Armor: Untainted Innocence  
  
By:lito-muffin  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I forgot to mention it in my last two chapters, so here I am, saying what hurts me most, I don't own him.  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
'...whatever happens has its own reasons for happening.'  
  
She couldn't get that thought out of her head, it kept attacking her over and over again, questions bombarding throughout her head only to be left unanswered.  
  
Her hand dropped to her side to brush her fingers along the long leafy plants and the vibrant flowers, her finger rubbed together the collected dew from the night before and she closed her eyes, allowing her face to bask in the sun's warmth.  
  
A slight flutter was heard and Kagome opened her eyes to see a gold and black butterfly swooping up and down, doing impressive figure eights and swirls. She followed after it quickly and silently, until it brought her to a small wooden bridge, badly in need of a good repair.  
  
She placed one foot on the end of the bridge and placed pressure on it, testing to see if the bridge would hold on, satisfied when it only groaned in protest she began to walk towards the middle of the rickety connector.  
  
The old wooden bridge looked terribly out of place, due to the fact that it was overhead a beautiful large koi pond with lush green lily pads surrounding the whole area, the water was peaceful, only rippled slightly by the fish happily swimming underneath the cool liquid.  
  
She lightly touched the blossoming lotus and smiled slightly when it floated away from her touch only to have another replace it. She sighed, it was unavoidable, she was to be bonded to her destined forever and ever when the time was right—also known as now.  
  
She had reached the age of sixteen, the age where all maturing Kami were to 'bind' with the one they were made for since their births, it was only a matter of time before the High Ones would be able to scout out her unknown betrothed and she would be oh-so joyfully be bound to someone she didn't know for the rest of her life.  
  
Averting her eyes from the overly happy color of the lavender lotus flowers, she sighed. Her life was about to end just as it was beginning to start. She would have to spend at least her first five years showing she could Protect, before she could bind herself to the one she was made for. After that, she would have to spend the rest of her time proving herself to be a full pledged Kami by 'Sacrificing'—if her husband allowed her to do so.  
  
If she had to wait until she had to finish her first Protecting assignment to be fully bound to her destined, then she would take at least hundreds of years just Protecting to avoid such a burden.  
  
Look at her mother, she was one of the top Kami-in-training before she got bound to Kagome's father, now she was another noblewoman, socializing all day while sipping tea and gossiping about their children and such things. It was quite depressing actually.  
  
How anyone could leave their life of slaying those who dare threaten their Protected or running amongst the flowers for a life of gossiping and tea sipping, was beyond her. It was simply unreasonable, who in their right minds would prefer a dull quiet life to a life promising fun and dangers?  
  
Oh, right...half the woman did that, and one day, she would be expected to do the same, such a pity.  
  
She stood up and stretched, pulling her arms above her head and heard the satisfying pop of her shoulder bone, she rotated her head to the left, then to the right, stretching out any kinks that had developed while she had sat there, deep in thought.  
  
Taking the worn path down to her own bedchambers, she continued to twirl and jump at the butterflies and bees, occasionally brushing the flowers here and there. This was the life she wanted, and she'd be damned before she gave it up. She wasn't going to back down without a fight.  
  
Happy with her new plan, she continued to hum a tune only known to her quietly. Reaching her own room, she quietly slipped open the door and crept in. Taking off her dirty kimono, filthy from sitting on the bridge and running through the mud, she tossed it to the side for Mira, her servant came to pick up her dirty laundry. Slipping on a clean crisp blue kimono embroidered in red flowers, she stepped into a pair of matching blue slippers.  
  
She fumbled over to the large copper mirror in her room and stood, looking over herself to make sure she had tied the sash on right. Assured she looked presentable, she opened the thin shoji screened door and scampered to the dining room to see her family getting ready to start dinner.  
  
She cleared her throat quietly to announce her arrival and bowed respectfully before sitting in the empty seat beside her mother. She kept her eyes down, looking intently at her clasped hands underneath the table on her lap. After a moment of awkward silence, a servant walked in carrying a large tray with various dishes, bowing quickly, she began to set the food on the low table.  
  
Kagome waited until her father had taken his first bite before given the nod from her mother to begin, Kagome inclined her head lightly and reached for her chopsticks. Placing it in her hands, she immediately grabbed whatever was closest to her, not wanting to attract much attention to herself. The uncomfortable silence was starting to get to her, usually, her siblings would be blabbering away, telling each other of their own days, but tonight, everyone was sitting quietly. No one was even fidgeting in their seat, as the usual impatient movements of wanting to finish dinner as quickly as possible before going out to play a few more hours before it was time to turn in.  
  
She 'ahemed' softly in her throat, causing her family to turn their gaze at her, she looked up defiantly, silently commanding to know what was being roused up in the household.  
  
Her siblings all looked away guiltily and returned to their unnecessary meal of human food. She turned to her solemn father to find him looking at her sternly. Her mother had kept her eyes averted, refusing to meet her eldest daughter's eye.  
  
Her father leaned over and took another morsel before turning to Kagome, "I have been informed." He bit off a bite and chewed thoughtfully before swallowing. "They have found your destined."  
  
Kagome could only stare at him, chopsticks lodged between her teeth, mouth slightly open, one by one the chopsticks fell out of her fingers to land on the table with a clatter; she blinked twice before finding her voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
"Kagome, it won't be that bad."  
  
Kagome shook her head defiantly and burrowed herself into her pillow, chanting over and over in her head, I'm not going to be bound, I'm not going to be bound, I'm NOT going to be bound!  
  
Her little mantra drowned out her mother's lecture on how every Kami should know their proper place in life, how female's role is to bear future Kami babies and blah blah blah. She closed her eyes and started to count to a hundred, or until her mother finished, whichever came first.  
  
"—so, you should be grateful the High Ones found you such a nice man."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes childishly and sat up, "Alright Mother, but I don't want to be bound yet, and I still need to finish my Protecting training."  
  
Her mother pursed her lips, and shook her head. "No dear, I didn't get to finish my training, so neither will you."  
  
Anger flaring inside of her, Kagome sat up and clenched her hands, "Are you saying that because you couldn't finish your training, you will deprive me from having the same chance?"  
  
She watched as Aiko falter and fumbled to compose herself, her mother licked her full lips and frowned, "I'm merely thinking of you and your future Kagome."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, "You're being selfish, you don't want me to take this opportunity because you never had the advantage, you want to make all of us be the same way as you! You merely want us to follow in your dishonorable footsteps!"  
  
She never saw the slap, just heard the resounding crack and the next thing she knew a stinging feeling was left on her cheek. Cradling the heated skin, she glared at her mother boldly and saw Aiko holding her hand in midair, staring at the appendage in horror.  
  
Glowering, Kagome looked at her mother as Aiko turned her horrified gaze towards her.  
  
"K-kagome, I'm sorry..." Aiko stammered as Kagome watched her warily.  
  
"I'm tired, would you please excuse me, I need my rest," was Kagome's reply, clearly laced with scorn.  
  
She watched as her mother stumbled out the door and closed the thin screen behind her. Kagome bit her lower lip as the footsteps carried grew fainter and fainter, falling backwards to hit her futon, she looked up at the wooden beams on her ceiling still cupping her reddening cheek.  
  
Gently, she ran her fingers over the swelling bruise and winced. Her mother had never hurt her physically, Aiko wasn't a good example of a mother, but she never had hurt her children, until today. Kagome crept out of bed and looked into the water basin, shocked to see the purple and blue starting to form on her cheek.  
  
Kagome had remembered the times she and Kechi had gone through the historic scrolls of past Kami-in-training in great detail, surprisingly, there has been many scrolls dedicated to Aiko, her mother, on how she was diligent with her training and had been an eager leaner, but that she was one of the few that were bound to another before she could finish her training.  
  
Aiko had started her training at an early age, at the age of eight, ridiculously young, but Aiko seemed to of managed it. She had developed a good outlook on training and had been very impatient with her teachers for making her learn slowly due to her young age.  
  
At the age of ten, she had started to prepare for Protecting, but the trainer had sadly died, despite the immortality of Kami. Aiko had waited patiently until they had found a suitable teacher for Protecting; she was the age of 15 when they finally found one of use to teach.  
  
She had proved herself worthy of any task and she had been one hell of a student to teach due to her stubbornness and one minded ways. She was one of the most beautiful female Kami ever walk among their people and she was praised well for it.  
  
Being the free-willed child she was, she had rebelled against the idea of being bound when they found her destined a month into her sixteenth birthday. Her parents had thought the young man—Ryoichi—was a perfect match for their exquisite daughter. Ryoichi was the first son of Ryo, the leader of the Mountain clan, strong, handsome and had a good status among their people.  
  
Aiko's parent did anything in their will to get Aiko to agree to bind herself to this charming young man, but Aiko being the rebellious teen, decided to go against her parents wishes and chose to continue training.  
  
Her teacher had chastised her for being so foolish and not binding herself like a proper female should. Her peers tormented her on her status of being a female, which role should be to bind herself to a good family and live a peaceful life as a submissive wife, and her parents berated her on bring shame to the family name.  
  
After much verbal tormenting from those around her, she crumbled beneath the pressure and gave herself to her rightful roles, as Ryoichi's destined. She had grown to adore the stoic man, the emotions of a statue and the grace of a swan, but Ryoichi never returned the feelings, he believed it was just another duty to reproduce, insuring the ongoing line of Kami.  
  
Finally, after many moons of being neglected, Aiko the ethereal beauty, grew from the strong-willed and stubborn young woman, to the submissive and meek wife belonging to Ryoichi, future heir to the Mountain clan.  
  
Kagome slowly placed the water-soaked cloth on her heated flesh and allowed the cool liquid to soothe it, sitting back down on her bed; she grabbed the carelessly strewn blanket on her bed and traced the intricate designs on sewn on the silk.  
  
Sighing, she allowed her head to fall onto her pillow and looked sideways at the wall beside her bed, she turned to her uninjured side of her cheek and rested her palm beneath it, curling up into a ball with her feet tucked to her chest, she allowed her eyes to slowly drift shut, but before she feel asleep, a single thought raced through her mind, quirking a small smile to her face.  
  
Looks like the perfect race of Kami didn't seem so perfect anymore.  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
"Nee-chan?"  
  
Kagome turned over moaning to the high pitched voice, blinking away the sleep from her eyes, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. A blurry silhouette wavered in and out of her vision, blinking a few more times, the sleep cleared from her eyes, allowing her perfect vision.  
  
"Keichi?" She frowned when she saw her little brother's worried gaze, his eyes were looking at some spot on her face, raising her hand to touch whatever he was looking at, she brushed against the bruise and winced.  
  
"Nee-chan! You're hurt! Are you alright?" Keichi asked with concern clearly shown in his tone.  
  
Kagome nodded and raised her hands above her head to interlock them together and stretched, yawning as she did so. Flopping back onto her bed, she placed the blankets around her in a nest-like position and tried to fall back asleep.  
  
"Nee-chan?"  
  
Groaning, she turned to her brother, aware of her bruise and smiled at him tiredly, "I want to sleep in for a few more minutes alright? Will you excuse me from breakfast?"  
  
Keichi nodded, his tiny brows furrowing at the sight of his sister. "I'll go tell Mama that you're not hungry yet alright? Don't sleep too late; you have lessons with Kechi-sama later! Don't forget!" Smiling at his sister, he toddled out of her room and closed the door with a 'bang' behind him and Kagome's head fell against her pillow as sleep once again clouded over her mind.  
  
'...you have lessons...don't forget!'  
  
She sat straight up in bed and rubbed her eyes furiously, she had lessons and she was going to be late! She peered out her window, lifting the thin woven mat hiding the world from her room, the sunlight streamed in, little rays of sun flashing on her polished mahogany furniture.  
  
"I'm so dead," she murmured to herself as she stripped off the sleeping yukata and threw on a hopefully clean kimono and stepped into the matching shoes. Combing her unruly hair with her fingers, she managed to make herself look half awake and ran out of her bedroom door.  
  
She slowed her pace down when she passed the servants' quarters, remembering her mother's lessons on how a proper lady should act like. She murmured a quick 'good day' to the guards outside and stepped into the bright sunlight.  
  
"Ouch!" She covered her eyes when the sunlight bounced into her eyes, slowly lifting her hands, so that it was above her eyebrows, she started down the familiar path to her teacher's house. She walked quicker than usual, hoping that she was on time, since Kechi didn't exactly like her students being tardy.  
  
Knock knock.  
  
Kagome stepped back once she had knocked on the wooden frame of the shoji door and waited for her teacher to acknowledge her. A faint 'come in' was heard from the room. She slid open the door and walked in.  
  
"Good morning Kechi-sama," addressed the young Kami-in-training.  
  
Kechi replied with a nod and signaled for Kagome to sit down, and began their daily ritual of her pouring tea and they would both sip it until Kechi indicated what they would be doing that day.  
  
"Kagome," drawled the older Kami.  
  
Kagome snapped back to attention and looked at her teacher, cocking her head to the side, "Yes Kechi-sama?"  
  
Smiling, Kechi placed her tea cup back on the table and clasped her hands together in front of it.  
  
"I take it you have been told that the High Ones have found your destined?" she clarified as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
Seeing Kagome's forlorn nod, Kechi leaned over and slightly patted Kagome's hand.  
  
"It's alright child, everyone has to live up to their obligations, maybe if this young man is willing, you can come back to train." Kechi smiled at her student when she brightened at the idea and nodded.  
  
"Then it's settled? If your destined is willing, I will continue to train you. Your training is but a few more lessons before it is fully done. You will become a Protector soon Kagome, I'm sure your wonderful young man will allow you to have one assignment before binding himself to you, am I correct?" Kechi gave one last pat before raising her tea cup to her mouth.  
  
Pursing her lips together, Kagome nodded, trying to think it over, it would be wonderful if her destined would allow her to continue with her training- or what's left of it. She had waited for so long to become a Protector, she won't let some old fashioned law come in the way of her goal when she was within reaching distance.  
  
She will do anything in her will to reach it, even if that means she will have to fight for it.  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
Staring at the young man, Kagome narrowed her eyes causing him to look away, fidgeting under her intense gaze.  
  
This was the reason she was pushed and pulled at for the whole morning? This was the reason she had numerous sores all over her body from her servants 'preparing' her?  
  
She fought the tempting urge to burrow her face in her hands and moan about the unfairness of the whole situation. But no, it would smudge the heavy make-up, oh-so tenderly placed on her face this morning. Instead she found herself gripping the edge of the oak chair while smiling falsely at their guests.  
  
"Kagome? This is Jiro, he is the—," her mother continued with her little speech while Kagome slowly drowned out her mother's voice, deep in her own thoughts.  
  
She had been rudely awaken early this morning and was poked and primped at for over an hour. Her hair was tortuously yanked and pulled at, all the servants gathered around cooing over which design to place her hair in, fancy braids swirling around her head? Curled hair pulled up into a high pony tail? Or brushing it up into a thick braid to weave into a bun? Then, they finally decided it looked better down with half her hair in a tight bun on the back of her head.  
  
She frowned at the memory. Then came the dressing part, her arms were so sore from tying sashes and obi designs, the servants decided to have their entertainment by holding various dresses to her scantily clad body and debating whether yellow or red looked better, until they all concluded she looked best in blue.  
  
Oh, then came the bathing, usually one of her most favorite things to do in the world, but today had made it seem like her worst nightmare. Her skin was scrubbed in every place possible, leaving her skin feeling slightly raw and had a great resemblance to a tomato. She was dumped into an indoor bath, one of the many built by her influential father, and had been washed clean of any dirt or muck that could have collected during the nine hours of sleep she had.  
  
The bath itself had flower petals scattered all over, floating lazily on top of the water. They had a huge argument over whether Jiro-kun would like roses or lavender, until they decided to do a democratic vote, majority deciding on roses. So, roses it was.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She turned to where her name was spoken, "Yes Mother?"  
  
Her mother turned on a forced smile and nodded, "The ceremony is in two days alright?"  
  
Kagome nodded slowly, "I have one request." Licking her lips, she clenched her hands together wishing for luck.  
  
"I want to continue my training."  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
.  
  
A/N: Alrighty, I decided to go over this chapter again, at 1:10 pm on April 5th, 2004. It was almost three am last night, so I found a lot of teeny errors here and there *winks* anyway...here is the third chapter 7 pages! Celebration is needed! and I'm working on the fourth one soon!  
  
Remember! Reviews help me write quicker and makes me feel special-er!  
  
Also, thank you to Shiori-chan for helping me correct my grammer *giggles* I can't speak enough Japanese to save my life! *places hand on forehead* So, much thanks to Shiori-chan!  
  
P.S- all you reviewers out there that reviewed, I Love You All!!!! *hugs and kisses to all*  
  
Remember to press the little purple button below! That helps with making my world go 'round! 


	4. 4

Blemished Armor: Untainted Innocence  
  
By: lito-muffin  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own Inuyasha, I wouldn't be sitting here in front of my computer typing my little fan fictions.  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
Silence.  
  
It was all quiet. Kagome nervously wrenched her hands together, clasping and unclasping them repeatedly.  
  
"T-training?" Her mother's voice cracked the icy silence; Kagome turned her gaze to her mother and nodded.  
  
Quietly, she whispered, "I want to continue my training; I want to at least have the chance to experience one Protecting assignment before I give myself to the life of a submissive wife."  
  
More silence, it was pure silence. No one made a peep; all they did was look at one another in fascination.  
  
"I-if, L-lady Kagome w-wants to c-continue her t-training, I would b-be honored to g-give her the ch-chance," stuttered Jiro who was looking at Kagome wistfully.  
  
Kagome turned a brilliant smile at him and mouthed a silent 'thank you'. Turning back to her and Jiro's parents, her heart increased its pulse rate. This was it; Jiro had already agreed to let her continue on her training, all that mattered now was their guardian's approval.  
  
Suddenly, a loud laugh was heard, a loud bellowing sound coming from Jiro's father—Marmuro—, he slapped his hands on his knees and turned to Aiko and Ryoichi.  
  
"What a jewel you have here! Of course we will agree to her training, don't you agree Ryoichi? Aiko?" He turned his face to Kagome and winked, then turning back to receive his answer from her parents.  
  
Ryoichi started and swallowed thickly, glaring at his daughter, "O-of course we will allow such a wonderful thing; it's a good opportunity for her to learn about the real world."  
  
Aiko nodded her agreement and Marmuro grinned widely, winking again at Kagome, he smiled, "That's settled Kagome, you will continue with your little adventures!"  
  
Kagome smiled, even if it was a little forced, sure Marmuro had gotten her permission to continue her training, but he made it sound as if she was a little kid thirsting to go and have a little 'adventure', like playing alone in the sandbox for one, or 'scavenging' the vast woodlands in hunt of some mystical beast.  
  
Finally regaining her composure, Aiko turned a grudged smile to Marmuro and gritted out between her teeth, "so, it's decided, we'll have the ceremony in two days?"  
  
Marmuro nodded, "It would be for the best to get this over with quickly if Kagome wants to complete her training and do her first assignment." Here he winked again, speaking in a tone meant for younger children.  
  
Kagome managed to keep her lips tilting upwards with sheer willpower. She shifted uncomfortably in her tight shoes and heavy clothing. Her head was beginning to ache from its tight enforcements due to the tight bun.  
  
She was going to have fun ripping off every one of those torturous pins out of her hair after their guests leave. She was going to chuck them one by one into the lake and prance off, shoes held in her hand. She nodded mentally at her plan.  
  
She looked up to see the Mountain clan leader and his family rise from their chairs smiling brightly.  
  
"We are glad your son approves of our daughter, Marmuro-san, I hope this will turn into one successful relationship."  
  
Kagome smiled widely, not knowing what else to do. She had missed out on what her family had been talking about, so she continued to smile and nod along. Marmuro stood and with a flick of his hands, his family followed after him.  
  
"Very well, we will see you in two days, hope your 'training' goes well Kagome," he smiled at her.  
  
Smiling sweetly, Kagome nodded and walked after her mother to see them off.  
  
After they had said their good-byes and the Mountain Clan had left, she reached up to take away the first pin and allow her hair to fall freely down her shoulders. Her hands froze halfway before her mother whirled around and turned an icy glare on her.  
  
"You are NOT supposed to be asking for favors! You should be grateful that Marmuro-san didn't go and cancel everything! You know that it is by law no woman can bind to another once their destined has been chosen!"  
  
Kagome clasped her hands behind her back nervously as her mother continued to seethe at her. She wanted to raise her chin dignifiedly and say that she was proud of what she had done, but her natural instincts screamed at her for submission.  
  
Her mind forcefully gave in to her instincts and she found herself staring at the ground, head bowed murmuring her apologies.  
  
Kagome raised her head a bit to see her mother starting to calm down and saw her father's wave of hand to dismiss her. Wasting no time, she scampered off to her room and slammed the door close, blowing out a sigh of relief.  
  
Nothing else mattered now; she was going to continue her training.  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
"Tilt your head up a little bit more Kagome-sama! That's it! Tilt your head up...just a little bit more."  
  
Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes, she didn't need to tilt her head up, the young servant girl was already helping her by painfully tugging on her hair. She leaned her head farther behind to relieve some of the pain scouring through her scalp.  
  
"There! All finished! You look so pretty Kagome-sama! Jiro-kun is so lucky to marry such a pretty girl," the servant was bubbling over with giggles at what seemed to be the thought of binding oneself to another.  
  
Kagome seemed to be forcing a lot of smiles on her face these days, so what's one more? She turned a wry grin at the girl and nodded—well, tried to nod, her hair was so tightly wrapped around her head, it barely allowed her any head movement.  
  
Her hand was itching to just grab the fragile ornament comb that held her katsura in place and allow the heavy wig to fall onto the tatami mat.  
  
Instead, she wound her hand into the folds of her shiromuku and clenched her hands tightly; unaware of the wrinkles it would bring to the white silk. She used her other hand to finger the water cranes and swirling water mofits on her kimono while biting down her on glossy red lips, smudging the make-up.  
  
The shoes she could do without however, it was too fancy for her tastes, not to mention that her toes pinched together, causing them to throb dully and her ankles were starting to feel raw with the hard cloth rubbing against it.  
  
Exhaling in frustration when a stray hair fell out of its tight enforcements, she turned her head best to her abilities to look at the silent servant, gesturing at the strand; the servant immediately came over and tied it back in place.  
  
A knock came from outside her room and the servant quickly moved to open it.  
  
"Kagome," a crisp and sharp voice cut through the heavy silence in the room.  
  
Kagome inclined her head slightly, causing another flash of pain to run through her tightly wound hair. Her mother walked up behind her and looked at her down her nose.  
  
"Yes Mother?"  
  
Taking a small comb out of a blue silk handkerchief, she held it in front of Kagome for her to inspect.  
  
"This is the comb passed down from your great ancestors, it is for every woman that marries out of the Mountain Clan to wear on their head, I wore it when I was bound, it is now yours to wear."  
  
Inspecting the comb, Kagome reached up to stroke her slender fingers along the sharp edges; it was beautiful to say in the least. Curved slightly at the top to make a graceful arc, it was a deep ivory color with green jade swirling slightly in the pearl. It seemed to glow with ethereal light, causing the comb to look as if it were alive.  
  
Tiny blue stones were embedded into the top of the comb, and red ones surround all three sides, top, right and left side.  
  
Her mother lifted the white wata boushi and placed it on her (Kagome's) head then securing the comb where it was visible to the audience.  
  
Kagome looked herself over as the servant girl dashed around, applying another layer of gloss on her smudged lips. Her mother was placing the heavy white foundation on her cheeks, giving her the traditional Japanese look.  
  
She opened her mouth to inhale a gasp of air before letting it out with a small 'whoosh'. She tried shifting her feet, but the way the servant and her mother were around her, it was practically impossible. She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance as she felt her legs grow numb.  
  
Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, her mother and the servant moved out of the way and the young girl helped her to her feet and dusted off her kimono.  
  
Straightening her back, she walked out the door as elegantly as possible, which was quite impossible, no thanks to her tight shoes, swollen ankle and numb feet. Somehow, she managed to walk out the door and continue her way as her mother led her to the room where the ceremony was held.  
  
She knelt in beside her destined and smiled at him. She never had paid much attention to him, and now that she had, she wasn't sad to see what she saw. Jiro was a handsome looking young man, with deep chestnut hair around waist level tied back to a ponytail and dark violet-almost black-eyes. His face was tense and nervous, but she could see the acute cheekbones and full soft lips.  
  
His face was one of boyishness, but had lines of maturing beauty. He was about a head taller than her and that was when she was on these ridiculously high shoes! His body was noticeably well built beneath the folds and ties of his hakama, a body that most young boys were envious of while in the age of puberty. She sighed, even if he well built and astonishingly handsome, she couldn't help but feel...unnerved around him.  
  
He had given her that feeling that he was going to pounce on her any minute and start attacking her like a wild beast; she wanted to run away and hide in the sanctuary of her own room and be safe within familiar surroundings.  
  
She watched as the sake was poured and the cup was lifted into her hands. Mechanically, she drank the alcohol and placed the cups gently back onto the tray held by one of the High Ones' apprentice. She quickly took the given napkin to dab her mouth free of any lingering liquid.  
  
Silently, she turned to Jiro and bowed as required, then turned to the High Ones repeating the same gesture, she had gone over this ceremony many times with her mother in the last two days.  
  
She stood up and allowed the servant to brush away the wrinkles and lifted her head proudly, as long as she endured this, she could continue her training.  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
Grumbling quietly, she twisted the embroidered napkin in her hands while looking around her. It was beautiful, the feast, the tables were groaning with the weight of the many dishes settled upon them, the wine glasses shiny and spilling with sake while everyone in attendance was loudly congratulating her or her new family.  
  
She fumbled with her chopsticks and was rewarded with a scolding glare from her primly seated mother.  
  
Setting down the wooden chopsticks, she poked her tongue out to lick her drying lips, she grimaced as the foul tasting lip power got licked away with her tongue, she took her water glass and took a small sip, careful not to spill any on her beautifully decorated dress.  
  
Wanting nothing more than to run away from all the loud noises and pungent stink of sake, she gently probed her feet out of her tight shoes underneath the cloth covered table.  
  
A loud slap on Jiro's back caused her to quickly step into the uncomfortable footwear and made her turn towards the happily laughing male—Fujita—the annoying loudmouth brat. Coming from the most influential family amongst their people, he was thoroughly spoiled and unreasonable.  
  
His family had showered him with affection and riches, protecting him from harsh realities of the world-causing him to create an uproar when it was time for his training. Kagome shivered as he turned his drunken gaze towards her and grinned lopsidedly.  
  
"So Jiro, got you a beauty eh?" Fujita managed to slur out as he waved his hand, Kagome moved further away from him to avoid being splattered with the sake spilling out of his small cup held in his hand.  
  
Frowning slightly as Jiro nodded politely, she returned the smile flashed at her.  
  
"Yes Fujita-san, she is quiet beautiful, I'm sure Kagome would be a wonderful destined."  
  
Kagome almost rolled her eyes at the respect oozing from Jiro's mouth; no doubt his parents had raised him to sucking up to those higher than you. Of course, her parents had, but she had decided she would give her respect to whoever that deserves it.  
  
Fujita was now wobbling uncertainly on his feet, the cup still held in his hand, empty of any alcohol. Her stomach flopped as he grinned evilly at her and turned to Jiro.  
  
"I heard that there will be no binding 'til she finishes her training and gets her first assignment huh Jiro?"  
  
Kagome stiffened, her parents were touchy on this subject and it didn't help that the drunken man had just yelled it straight out. She averted her eyes as several of the older Kami in attendance clucked at her, clearly not impressed of the news.  
  
Watching Jiro flush a deep red did not help her conscience much; Jiro was stuttering an answer out while his cheeks remained aflame.  
  
"Y-yes, she is. I decided it w-would be g-good for her to c-continue her t- training so she could b-bring more honor in our family," he stammered quietly.  
  
She felt her own cheeks grow warm and ducked her head to avoid eye contact with her mother, whose gaze was burning into her head.  
  
A loud thump was heard and she raised her head to see Fujita on the ground, dead asleep.  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
Thumping her head on the table, Kagome groaned at the memories.  
  
"It was awful Kechi-sama! I was utterly humiliated!"  
  
Kechi was heard chuckling and Kagome raised her head to playfully glare at her.  
  
"Laughing at other's misfortunes are we Kechi-sama? That is no way for a Kami to act!"  
  
She covered her mouth with her hand as everything quieted when she blurted out the disrespectful words; she quickly became flustered as she stammered an apology.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Kechi-sama, I wasn't th-thinking straight, I'm sorry," she mumbled at her teacher while staring at her teacup.  
  
A loud guffawed was heard and Kagome looked up to see her teacher chuckling at her. Kagome couldn't resist the hearty laughs and soon they were both laughing loudly.  
  
When the giggles had subdued a bit, she returned her solemn face, "My life is ruined Kechi-sama, I didn't think that training would be this...difficult after my destined has been found."  
  
Kechi nodded slightly, a mere incline of her head, "Yes child, it is not easy at all, your mother had also suffered throughout the pressure placed upon her shoulders, I am just hoping you will not give in that easily as well."  
  
Shaking her head furiously, Kagome frowned, "I would never do such a thing, there is nothing more important than my training anymore, I will continue my training until I can reach the point where I can protect and I will get my first assignment."  
  
Kechi nodded and Kagome went back to her own thoughts, she was going to continue her training, then get her first assignment, which shouldn't be too far away since she had already completed the material needed, she was bound spiritually to Jiro, but not physically. They still had separate rooms as requested by Kagome and Jiro.  
  
She had yet to find out about the Laws of Kami, the one thing that every Kami-in-training had to find out on their own, but that didn't matter, she only needed those five laws before she did her Sacrifice or she would face unwanted consequences if she accidentally broke one of them without knowing it.  
  
Absently biting her lower lip she fiddled with the teacup in her hand, she turned to Kechi who was looking at her intently.  
  
"I have a question Kechi-sama, may I ask it?"  
  
Smiling slightly, Kechi nodded. Kagome absently licked her drying lips and rested her chin on her hand clenched into fist, propped up by an elbow on the table.  
  
"Why are you encouraging me to do this Kechi-sama? I remember that Mother's trainer had forced her to be bound...yet, you are doing this for me."  
  
Kechi nodded, her head bowed down and sighed, she lifted her head to turn her gray eyes to Kagome's blue orbs, Kechi's eyes were full of raw pain and...regret?  
  
"I know you were to ask this question some time soon, and I have prepared an answer for you." She sucked in a deep breath and slowly breathed it out, looking at Kagome unflinchingly she continued.  
  
"Your mother had tremendous talent, and the teacher was a fool to ignore it. She should have encouraged Aiko to continue, but she did not want to be shunned from the rest of society, you have to understand dear, once you decide to defy the laws of Kami, you are immediately removed from the rest of them. You have done a sinful act by just not agonizing someone to get bound when they should; it is indeed a very sinful act." Kechi raised her teacup to take a quick sip.  
  
"And unfortunately, I did not have the courage to stop your mother from binding herself; instead, I blamed her for not doing stepping into her rightful role. Your mother has never quite forgiven me for making such a horrid decision for her. You see, she had once said to me and I quote, 'I will never do anything anyone tells me, unless the person is you Kechi- sama.' Yes, it broke my heart to take her away from her training, but I was afraid. I was afraid that I would be punished, so I had to tell her to do what I thought at the time was right."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she clenched her cup tighter, "You mean...you were the same Kami that taught my mother?"  
  
Her answer was a small nod.  
  
Disbelief filled her eyes, Kagome swallowed the tea thickly, allowing the cooling liquid to soothe her suddenly parched throat. "Why? Why are you doing it for me then?"  
  
Kechi looked up at her, and Kagome had to keep from gasping out loud at the pain and regret shining through them.  
  
"I have to do what I know is right, I have to correct the mistake I once made many years ago. I have to do this. I know that I'm not making a mistake anymore Kagome, you are like your mother. Diligent in her training and always stubborn. I can't make myself to tell you that you need to be fully bound to Jiro; I can't make myself see to that you suffer once like your mother did. And most of all, I do not need another to hate me."  
  
Kagome bit on her lower lip and nodded sadly, "I won't let anything get in my way Kechi-sama; I will continue on with my training, nothing matters anymore. Only my training. I'm close to reaching my goal and I will see to it that I do."  
  
Kechi nodded and grasped Kagome's hand in her own gnarled one, "I know you will child. I know you will make me proud."  
  
Smiling, Kagome stretched and rose, "I have to be going now Kechi-sama, I will come back tomorrow."  
  
Kechi nodded and smiled, "Alright dear, you are dismissed."  
  
Nodding, Kagome walked out the door and smiled a quick good bye to her teacher. Just as she reached the door and was about to open it, Kechi's calm voice drifted towards her.  
  
"You have already reached your goal Kagome. My dear, you are getting your first assignment tomorrow."  
  
Mouth dropping open, Kagome turned to her teacher to see her smiling and nodded; Kagome quickly grinned and opened the door, allowing the sunlight to jump into the musky room.  
  
"Thank you Kechi-sama!"  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
It was harder said than done.  
  
She had to get away from all this. She wasn't sure why, but she could feel everyone's scolding glares on her back, they were all looking at her, all mentally yelling at her for being so foolish and stubborn. They were all looking down at her, they were all surrounding her, they were everywhere.  
  
She felt as if everyone was looking at her and tormenting her for being so stupid, that this wasn't her right to be training after she had been spiritually bound, she gripped her head between her hands and started to run for the one place she knew would be quiet.  
  
As the object desired came closer, she picked her speed and ran straight for the old wooden bridge and collapsed onto the rotting wood.  
  
She stared intently at the waters, envious of the fish underneath the quiet ripples and green lily pads, they had no worries except whether they had enough food, they didn't have a care in the world whether everyone was shunning her, her family, her acquaintances, her destined. Everyone was ignoring her like she was a deadly plaque.  
  
She folded her hands and placed them on top of the piece wood on either side of bridge and rested her head sideways on it, the sun was slowly sinking, the round moon taking place instead.  
  
The water rippled as the night breeze gently wafted across the clearing, the lily pads floated further and further away from her, only to be replaced by any batch of the green plants.  
  
She lowered her hands to touch the once again soothing lotus flowers and stroked its delicate petals as her eyes grew heavy.  
  
She allowed her eyes to close shut as one thought remained in her mind.  
  
Nothing else mattered. Only her training did.  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
A/N: Alrighty! I'm mighty glad of this chapter, probably because I finished it in...two days! *throws confetti into the air and prances around* I hope that this is a satisfying chapter because I am really really bored and I have...approximately 20 minutes till I go to Banff and am I ever glad! Yay! But my conscience couldn't let me leave without leaving a chapter to you all...so yup!  
  
Also, the wedding thing? I have no idea how a Japanese wedding works, so I kinda threw in a more Chinesey type of wedding, if you have any ideas how Japanese weddings go, don't hesitate to tell me! I need all the help I can get =) thanks!  
  
Anyway, I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers and all those people who added me to their favorite lists and author alert lists! Thank you all!  
  
Ok...everyone! (Pss...I need a drum roll!) *drum roll* Sesshoumaru is making his grand entrance in the next chapter!!! W00t w00t! *dances the happy dance*  
  
Alright, to answer a few questions first:  
  
She isn't going to run away because she doesn't really care whether she is getting bound or not, it has been 5 years, so her memories of Sesshoumaru isn't exactly...fresh, so she has kinda left him to the back of her mind, all that matters to her now is her training and she wants to get her assignment, so getting bound to Jiro(my character!) doesn't really affect her.  
  
Kagome is a Protector, that's kinda like a Guardian Angel kind of thing, got it? If you insist to go into a deeper depth of the whole Protector thing, what it really means is that she has to Protect someone, but this someone isn't assigned to her, it's kind of a 'gut feeling' kind of thing. It will be explained later in the next chapter.  
  
Now, about binding, bound, bounded, whatever tense you want to use, its almost like youkai mating, or humans marrying etc etc, since youkai have mating, why can't Kami have binding right? Anyway, what happens is that Kagome wants to complete at least one Protecting assignment before she has to bind/mate/make love, take your pick, but that's the general overview of it.  
  
Alright, this is something I want to explain myself, alright. Kagome is now only spiritually bound to Jiro, that means they haven't had any sexual intercourse between them yet, they have only been 'married', because Kagome wants to finish her training okie? So they're still pure little virgin Kami.  
  
Also, thanks to Lostinashadow for becoming my beta reader! Many thanks to Lostinashadow! She rocks!!  
  
Press the little button on the bottom..you see the pretty purple one? *nods* that's the one. Pressing it and leaving me a review makes my world go round! Wheeeeee! 


	5. 5

**

* * *

**

****

**Blemished Armor**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

**Special Notes:** After two months and many reviews, I have decided to resurrect Blemished Armor and write a new chapter. I'm feeling mighty proud, because I have dug myself out of the deep deep hole I had hidden my BA self in and I am now presenting you with the newest chapter of...::drum roll:: Blemished Armor!

* * *

::

::

::

**Chapter 6-**

::

::

::

She swept his boyish bangs to the side, stroking her hand down his cheek.

He grabbed her hand impatiently and placed it back in her lap as he snuggled down further into his blankets, "Okay, I'm ready for a story now."

Smiling her beautiful smile, she nodded slowly and leaned back in her chair, tapping her chin thoughtfully with a sharp nail, she mused out loud, "What should I tell today?"

The little boy scrunched up his little eyebrows, "Tell me that story about the guy that you named me after."

"Alright, but you have to be quiet and let me talk okay?" She raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head to the side. Receiving a little giggle and a quick nod, she twitched her lips into a quick grin before clearing her throat.

"Once upon a time—"

"Why do stories always start with once upon a time Mommy?" the confused voice of the little boy interrupted.

She shook her head, "_Shh_...let Mommy finish her story dear."

The little boy nodded, as he pulled his blanket up higher, hiding his face until only his eyes showed.

"Once upon a time, when the world was still young, before there had been war and famine, there had been something called peace.

It was beautiful, peace that was, but at that time, there had been no one to enjoy it.

The Creator had grown upset, waving a hand over the grassy hill-lands and the blue blue sky, he roared, "What is the point of having such beauty if there is none to appreciate it?"

So he created yet another being.

Using his own two hands, he grabbed the soil from the fertile ground and molded it into a perfect shape, slightly ovate for the head, lithe strong midsection for the body and lastly, two long lean legs on the bottom. When he brushed the perfect creation with his lips, it started to grow in front of his eyes, the arms slowly stretching out of the body, eyes slowly opening to the purest shade of amber and silver hair streaming from its once bald head. By the time it was ready, it was beautiful.

Unsatisfied with one, he created another, only this time; it had eyes the color of blood and hair as black as a raven's wing. The third with eyes of sapphires, and hair as dark as charcoal.

Ten days had passed by, and by the time he finished, the perfect race was created.

The Mysticals.

They were truly extraordinary, each Mystical was separated at birth into the three chosen tribes, the Gold, Blue and Red.

The Gold tribe was their strength, Blue their beauty and Red their trickeries.

Each of the Mysticals were beautiful, the Creator taking his time to creating them, the Gold known for their silver hair and golden eyes, the Blue known for their black hair and blue eyes and the last, Red known for their black hair and red eyes.

Through the three tribes, the Mysticals were made, each with their differences, allowing them all to become as one.

There had been three friends, each from a different tribe, one known for her optimistic personality, another for his amazing strength and the last for his well-planned pranks.

Their friendship was a happy one, each having their differences, yet, nothing could fully separate them—or at least they thought so.

As time went by, a deeper bond was made between the maturing blue-eyed woman and her silver-haired friend, both forgetting about their red-eyed friend.

The Gold and Blue tribe had found out of this growing relationship, and had taken to liberty to immediately reinforce it, permitting the two to be mated.

Unknown to them, their old companion was watching their every touch, every kiss and every laugh. And unknown to them was the fact that the silver-haired man was not the only one that loved the young woman, and unknown to them was that the red-eyed Mystical was not going to stand by and watch.

The Creator above smiled patiently at the jealous Mystical, reaching down to plant a seed of doubt in his once-pure heart.

_'This was where it will begin...'_

On their mating ceremony night, chaos resumed as the jealous red-eyed Mystical stormed in overturning tables and smashing the delicate porcelain cups.

His two friends rushed to his side, hoping to placate him, only causing the jealous Mystical to lash out violently, accidentally injuring the objects of his affection as she blocked the blow meant for her lover.

Stricken with pain and rage, the silver-haired Mystical rushed in head-first, engaging in a fierce battle with his long-time friend.

The fight did not last long, before both fell to their knees covered in crimson.

_"Why have you done such a thing Naraku?"_ the blue-eyed Mystical whimpered as the blood flowed between her fingers.

_"It is fairly simple,"_ Naraku whispered back as he allowed his thick curtain of black hair to hide his eyes, _"He took you away from me."_

The silver-haired Mystical crawled over to the dying woman as he cradled her head in his lap, _"We'll soon be together..."_

The young woman smiled, _"Alright, I'll be waiting for you. I,"_ she convulsed once, _"love-you."_ She choked on her own blood as her blue eyes started dimming.

Naraku watched all this with darkening eyes, mentally cursing the silver-haired man for taking away his beloved.

The silver-haired Mystical smiled, and opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Naraku's harsh whisper, _"I curse you both! In the next life and the life after that, you will remain as enemies, never to love, always against the other. One will scorn the second; the second will loathe the first. Never are you to be together!"_

Golden eyes crinkled into a smile as he felt his vision blur, clutching the girl in his arms, he murmured slowly, _"I-love-you..."_

Just before Naraku's words could be fully placed on the two lovers, a stream of silver shot out through the smoky fog, clearing a hole into the miasma before it settled into both their bodies.

The next day, the three tribes walked into the gruesome sight, the young woman Kagome and her true love Sesshoumaru gone. In the middle of the bloody battlefield were three orbs, one flashing a deep blue, the other gold and the last a blood red.

Unknown to the three tribes their time was growing short, in due time, the three orbs will shatter, ending the race known as the Mysticals, only to be replaced with the blue orb containing the first human, the gold one, containing the first Kami, and the red one, containing the first demon.

Little did they know that the once perfect world of Mysticals was to be turned into a world where Kami hated demons, demons scorned humans and humans to fear both.

The once peaceful world

Because of the Red tribe member, Naraku's jealousy, the world had unknowingly taken its first turn."

"So what happened to Sesshoumaru and Kagome, Mommy?" The little boy asked, stifling a yawn.

"Well, Sesshoumaru is right here," she replied, pinching his nose.

Giggling, Sesshoumaru crawled deeper into his blankets, "No Mommy, girls are gross, the Sesshoumaru in the story falls in love with the girl Kagome, I don't wanna fall in love."

Rei smiled, "That's not for you to decide Sesshoumaru."

The little boy frowned, his silver hair mussed up on his pillow, "I _can_ so decide. It's my life! That's what Daddy told me."

Sighing, Rei knelt down and placed a soft kiss on her son's forehead, "Just you wait my little Sesshoumaru, now go to sleep."

Yawning, effectively showing off his little fangs, Sesshoumaru stretched his chubby arms above his head and nodded drowsily, smacking his lips.

"Night Mommy..."

Rei stood up to leave the room, "Night Sesshoumaru."

But unknown to the little boy, it would be tomorrow that he would meet the person that would tilt his entire world upside down...

And maybe, this time, the two lovers, Sesshoumaru and Kagome will be able to have their chance at love...

::

::

::

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I did say that Sesshoumaru was going to be in this chapter...but did I ever mention how old he was going to be? ::Ducks:: I'm sorry for this disappointment, but this part is very very very important to the plot and I...well, I really do like a cute Sesshoumaru, I don't think that he was born into this world a cruel, heartless baby. I like to live in my own fantasy world and think that he loved and was loved, so yeah. But just because he's OOC here, doesn't mean that he's going to be like that forever...but yeah. Whatever, by the way, if you didn't get this chapter, it's a flashback of his past.

**Responses for my Reviewers:**

**green (demonchild135yahoo.com)** : Thanks for the review, but Kagome isn't bound to a human, she's bound to a Kami, yup. But don't worry, this is going to be a Sess/Kag, it's just a matter of time...

**silverstargazing****:** Thanks, and um, I hope you're not too disappointed in the fact that Sesshoumaru was his cute little self in this chapter, I never did say how old he was afterall...you can't sue me for that!

**PegasusRider****:** Aw golly gee, sphanks. I know, that pairing totally rocks, and here's my...very late update =), and thanks to reviewers like you, I am no longer discouraged!

**Arteme****:** I'm real sorry if you think it's dragging along slower than a herd of turtles stampeding through peanut butter (Gods, I need something better to do than reading cheesy lines like this off the net) but I really don't like the fics that rush right into the whole girl and boy running through a field of daisies and falling into each other's arms kinda stuff, if it's too slow, I'm sorry. But that's the way I write, what can I do about it? ::shrugs::

**Yume:** Oh fudge and macaroni, all these "can't wait to see Sesshoumaru's appearance"'s are making me feel so damned guilty, I'm sorry for giving you guys hope!! I really am, but I wasn't lying when I said that Sesshoumaru was in the next chapter...I just forgot to mention that he's a little boy and a totally different person in his past whatever life! And thanks, it's nice to have your work being called original, makes me feel so...huffah, whatever that word means.

**Kwool-sesshou-fan****:** Thanks! =]

**Lilly Pateal (ohmyohmehotmail.com) :** Oh!! Thanks for making an exception for me...although I kinda told you to read my fic on MSN chat earlier...heh heh, anyway...thanks anyway! ::hugs back::

**samAura :** Well, let's not use the term...cheat, secret love rendezvous sounds much better don't you think so? And honey, let me explain something to you. Rules are meant to be broken, except don't point at me when you get caught stealing that beautiful diamond ring from Tiffany's. . sorry, sugar and cream cheese does miraculous things to one's sanity.

**Lostinashadow:** Yup, you do...I noticed that you haven't been reading my stuff lately...or have you? I don't know if you're still beta-reading for me...::sigh:: if you are, just let me know, I'll send all my stuff to you again. v And thanks, I have always been having trouble with grammar and spelling, must be those munchkins under my bed. They're always tampering with my mind.

**Jojobilu:** Ooooohhh! Welcome to the club baby! I love Kag/Sess too! Such a perfect couple eh? But of course, other couples are just adorable too...but anyway...thanks!

**ReginaLucifer****:** Oh dear, another guilt trip for me. I'm so sorry! ::breaks down bawling:: I really was tempted to make them have hot wild passionate sex after a sweet and fluffy reunion, but the logical side of me won. I'm sorry, maybe next time when I'm feeling a little more reckless and am under the influence of sparkling apple juice. (I'm still underage...)

**Lunatic Pandora1****:** Okay, you are the second person to say that to me, so from now on, the review button is known as the color: blurple. ::nods:: it works for me! And don't be anxious, it does horrible things to one's complexion.

**Defafaeth Mechqua****:** Thanks for reviewing twice! v I love your fanfics by the way.

Thank you guys! I love you all! ::waves wildly:: Go off and madly click on the blurple button (the new color for the 'Go' button) and Review, review, review!!

::

::

::


End file.
